A Reall Wierd Story
by Lepaucans
Summary: My 10th Chapter! YAY! I'm so proud of myself.
1. Default Chapter

A Really Weird Story

A Really Weird Story 

Written by CAPS_LOCK

****

This is my first story and I want to make the best I can…

I want to make this a story like Misty Dawns so I will give her credit in giving me a great idea for a story (also same characters)

Disclaimer: I will never own Zelda and never will

Chapter 1: Skydiving is not a good idea…

*They were all sitting around when…*

CAPS_LOCK: HEY!!! I HAVE A GOOD IDEA!!!!!!

Link: What, you decided to get a life?

CAPS_LOCK: This is my story so I CAN DO VERY BAD STUFF TO YOU!!!

Link: Oh, you can…

CAPS_LOCK: * Snaps fingers and Link is being hit by 100,000 flying Pigs *I WARNED YOU!!!

Malon: Who said pigs could fly?

CAPS_LOCK: I DID STUPID!!!!!

Malon: ohhhhhhhhh…

Impa: Well, what did you have in mind?

CAPS_LOCK:Why won't we Sk-

Skull Kid: I KNOW!!! Why won't we skydive?

Everyone: Okay!! * Forgetting about CAPS_LOCK idea…*

CAPS_LOCK: * mumbling * * under breath * I'm going to get you Skull Kid…

Zelda: But where is one?

Nabooru: There is one in Las Vegas…

Saria: But I don't want to walk far…

Mido: How are we going to get there?

CAPS_LOCK: We will drive in a car so STOP YOUR COMPLAINING!!!

Skull Kid: Are we there yet?

Zelda: We haven't even started going…

Rauru: But you don't have you're drivers license.

CAPS_LOCK: * Snaps fingers and a drivers license appears in her hand * Now I do! 

Zelda: But will it fit your description?

CAPS_LOCK: Well, it says I'm 21 and I'm an Asian Female but what are the chances that I'll get caught?

Link: ½ 

CAPS_LOCK: Shut up or I will destroy you into a million of pieces.

Link: I'll shut up now.

CAPS_LOCK: THANKYOU! Now, all of you get in the car!

:: They all try to fit in this small car ::

Skull Kid: AHHHH! RAURU IS SQUISHING MY NOSE!!!

Malon: SO!!! HE'S SQUISHING MY FACE!!!

Link: SO! HE'S…

CAPS_LOCK: I GET THE IDEA!!!!! * snaps fingers and their in an RV *

Rauru: Do you have something to eat?

CAPS_LOCK: yeah, there is food in the cupboard.

Rauru: Okay* eats so much that he is going to puke *

Skull Kid: HE IS GOING TO BLOW!!!TAKE COVER!!!

::Everybody takes cover, so does CAPS_LOCK while driving and can't see::

Other people driving cars on the freeway: * honk * * honk * WATCH WHERE YOU'RE GOING!!!

::The RV goes off the road and hits a big rock and breaks down::

Darunia: OMG!!! ROCKS!!!! I'M SOOOOOOO HUNGRY!!!!! :: eats all the rocks:: mmmmmmmmmm….

Zelda: GREAT! WE ARE STUCK IN DEATH VALLY AND STILL HAVE 2 MILES TO GO UNTILL WE HIT LAS VEGAS!!! THANKS FOR KEEPING AN EYE ON THE ROAD CAPS_LOCK!!!!

CAPS_LOCK: WELL SSSSSSSSSOOOOOOOOOOORRRRRRRRRYYYYYYYY! OMG!!! WE HAVE AN EASIER WAY!!!! * snaps fingers and their all in Las Vegas *

Zelda: WHY DIDN'T YOU DO THAT IN THE FIRST PLACE!!!!!! NOW WE JUST GOT TORTURED FOR NO REASON!!!!!!! 

CAPS_LOCK: Well, I forgot I had the powers. Hee hee ^_^"

Zelda: :: is now turning red:: grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr…….

Nabooru: The Skydiving place is closed.

Zelda: OH!!! WHAT GREAT TIMING CAPS_LOCK!!!!! NOW WE JUST WENT THROUGH SOOOOOO MUCH TROUBLE FOR NOTHING!!! :: you could see veins on her face now…::

CAPS_LOCK: WELL CAN I HELP IT IF IT'S AN 6 HOUR DRIVE??? 

Darunia: Now what are we going to do?

CAPS_LOCK: I KNOW!! WHY WON'T WE RENT A ROOM IN THESE HO-

Skull Kid: I KNOW!! WHY WON'T WE RENT A ROOM IN THESE HOTEL'S

CAPS_LOCK: grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr…

Everyone 'cept CAPS_LOCK: OKAY!!!!!!

:: They rent 2 rooms in a close hotel , 1 for the boy's and 1 for the girls::

::NEXT DAY::

~* Back at the house *~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ruto: Where are they?

Ganondorf: I…don't…know…

Ruto: I hope they didn't went to Las Vegas to go skydiving and ended up renting a hotel.

~* Back in Las Vegas *~~~~~~~~

Link: Hey, do you feel like were missing anybody?

CAPS_LOCK: hmm, the group does seem smaller….

Skull Kid: WHOEVER'S NOT HERE RAISE YOUR HAND!!!!

:: nobody raises their hand ::

Zelda: Umm, okayyyyyy. That was pointless…

CAPS_LOCK: Everyone's here, OKAY!!!!!

Everyone: OKAY!!!!!

Skull Kid: I WANT TO GO SKYDIVING AND I WANT TO GO SKYDIVING NOW!! WAHHHHHHH-

CAPS_LOCK: ::hands around his neck:: Do you want to die a slow and painful death?

Skull Kid: * cough * * cough * no…

CAPS_LOCK: Good….

Zelda: Well, what are we waiting for? Lets go!

::They all walk out and start walking::

Skull Kid: I see a dog, a rainbow, a little birdie, an axe w/ blood on it, a happy tree, some cloud-

CAPS_LOCK: SHUT UP!!!!!!

Skull Kid: okay…..

::they all reach to the skydiving….thingy::

Person at register: How many will it be?

CAPS_LOCK: ::counting heads:: 1…2…3…

Zelda: OH GEESH!!! THAT WILL BE 11 PEOPLE!!!

P.A.R: Okay, that will be $7,000

CAPS_LOCK: WHAT!!!!!! * snaps fingers and a discount coupon appears in her hand * Now how much will it be???

P.A.R: $1.00

CAPS_LOCK: OKAY!!!! ::hands him the dollar :: LETS GO!!!!

::they walk through the door::

a/n: Okay, the one in Las Vegas is when you step on a huge fan and you go flying in the air. Just thought I'll like to tell you for whoever never been to Las Vegas.

::They all put on their "special" cloths and comes back out::

Zelda: I DON'T LOOK GOOD!!!! I'M NOT WEARING PINK AND WHITE!!! WAHHHHHHHHHH!

Link: You do have a point…..

Zelda: SHUT UP!!!!!

CAPS_LOCK: URGH!!! LETS GO ALREADY!!!!!

::they all step on a huge fan and…..::

Skull Kid: WOO HOO!! THIS IS FUN!!! OH OH!!!! I'M LIKE A BIRD!!! I'M LIKE A PLANE!!! NO!! I'M SUPER SKULL KID!!!

CAPS_LOCK: * giggles * Having fun, huh?

Everyone 'cept Skull Kid: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Saria: AHHHHH! I WANT DOWN!!! I WANT MY MOMMY!!!!! WAHHH!!!

Mido: AHHHHHH! I'm SCARED OF HIGH PLACES!!! HELP!!!!!

Zelda: * whispers to Link * Children these days…

Impa: WAH HOO! THIS IS FUN!!!!! HAHAHAHA!!!

::Darunia and Rauru are to fat so they stay on the ground::

Darunia: WAHHHH!!!! I'M TOO FAT!!!!!!

Rauru: ME TOO! WAHHHHHHHH!

CAPS_LOCK: DUH!!!! YOU'RE JUST A WALKING BLOB OF FAT!!!!!

Darunia and Rauru: WAHHHHHHH! WE WANT OUR MOMMIES!!!!!

::they run away::

Zelda: That was unexpected…

::Cause Skull Kid is so light he floats the highest::

Skull Kid: ::flaps his arms like a bird:: HEY LOOK! I'M A BIRD!!!!!!! CLUCK CLUCK!!

CAPS_LOCK: THAT'S A CHICKEN NOISE STUPID!!!!!

Skull Kid: What the difference?

Same person from register: And…you're time is now up! Get down!!!

CAPS_LOCK: WE CAN'T GET DOWN TILL YOU TURN THE FAN OFF!!!!

S.P.F.R: Oh! Woops. ::turns it off and they all fall::

Everyone: OWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!

::they all went home and saw Ruto and Ganondorf sittin on the counch w/ cobwebs all over them waiting for them::

Link: Told you I felt like we were missing someone!!!!

CAPS_LOCK: Well, it's just Ruto and Ganondorf so it was okay to leave them behind!

Ruto and Ganondorf: HEY!!!

CAPS_LOCK: NO TIME FOR THAT NOW!!! I NEED TO SAY THE ENDING!!!!!!

Everyone: OKAY!!!!!

So, how did you like it??? How? Huh? Huh? Huh? :: from backstage:: SKULL KID!!! GET OFF THE STAGE!!!! I SAY THE ENDING!!!! S.K.: Opps!! ::runs:: Me: I'll get him later. Well how did you like it? I have no idea what to do for the 2nd chapter so I need you're opinions!!! Please R&R!!!!!! 

** **


	2. Chapter 2: CAPS_LOCK's mistake...

**A Really Weird Story**

This chapter is the funniest I ever wrote! Hope you liked it! The dream that I had is a real dream I had when I was 11 years old…

Disclaimer: I don't own Zelda and never do!

Chapter 2: CAPS_LOCK's Mistake…

* Everybody is sitting down while CAPS_LOCK has a cold *

Nabooru: * sarcastically * so "almighty" CAPS_LOCK, what should we do now?

CAPS_LOCK: I DON'T KNOW * coughs * LIKE AS IF I HAVEN'T BEEN * cough * SITTING DOWN AND THINKING ABOUT IT!!__

Nabooru: But it is your story…

CAPS_LOCK: I know…HEY! I HAVE AN IDEA, WHY WON'T WE GO TO THE BE-

Skull Kid: Why won't we go to the beach?

Everyone 'cept CAPS_LOCK: YEAH!!!!

CAPS_LOCK: grrrrrrrrr…

Saria: How are we going to get there?

CAPS_LOCK: * snaps fingers and instead of the beach, a spooky castle *

Link: CAPS_LOCK, what went wrong???

CAPS_LOCK: * crying * my cold…

Zelda: gggggrrrrreeeeeaaaaattttt!!

Impa: What spooky castle is this??

:: Everybody ignores Impa 'cause they are all clueless::

Ruto: At least I'm here, now aren't you glad Link??

Link: SHUT-UP!

Ganondorf: I think I have a black window in my ear…OUCH!!

Everyone 'cept Ganondorf: ewwwwwwwwwww…

:: Ganondorf faints then out of nowhere, the Emergency Van and the people driving the van come out to cure him::

P.D.T.V: How did he faint?

Ruto: a Black Widow bit him in the ear.

P.D.T.V: But he didn't have a Black Widow in his ear…

:: Ganondorf stands up::

Rauru: how did you faint Ganondorf??

Ganondorf: My eardrum popped…

Malon: * sigh * * hits Ganondorf on the head * * Ganondorf faints again * ooops…

::Out of nowhere a girly voice pops up::

G.V: LALALALA

Mido: where is that coming from??

Skull Kid: I KNOW!! IT'S COMING FROM HIM!! * Points to Ganondorf *

Ganondorf: * sleeping * NO!! TEDDY!! COME BACK!!

Zelda: what's wrong with him??

Link: I always wanted to know that…

CAPS_LOCK: This is getting _very_ annoying! * Snaps fingers and a parade comes in with mega-size drums * 

Sfx: BOOOOOM! BAANNG! BOOOM!

Darunia: That should wake him!

::Everybody notices that Skull Kid is banging on Rauru's belly like a drum::

Skull Kid: Rauru, YOU GOT THE BEAT!!!

Rauru: My stomach hurts…

:: Rauru puke's all over Skull Kid ::

Everybody 'cept Rauru and Skull Kid: ewwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww…

Skull Kid: I think I should stop…CAPS_LOCK, can you give me a towel…

CAPS_LOCK: I think this should be your punishment…

Skull Kid: noooooooooooooooo!

::Everybody ignores Skull Kid and notices that Ganondorf is still sleeping ::

Skull Kid: I will wake him!!

:: Skull Kid start's bouncing on Ganondorf ::

Skull Kid: I never noticed that Ganondorf is so bouncy!! Weeeeeeeeee!!

:: Skull Kid make's one big jumps and pops Ganondorf ::

Skull Kid: I never knew that Ganondorf is a mechanical robot made up of air!! 

Link: I guess that solves me problem about Ganondorf…

Ruto: You were right Link! Ganondorf does have problems!

Link: DUH!!

Nabooru: I wonder how Ganondorf turn up to be a mechanical robot made of air…

:: Then a Very Familiar voice pops up ::

V.F.V: Maybe that isn't Ganondorf…

:: V.F.V. steps up and reveals himself…::

Everybody: WINDMILL GUY!!

Windmill guy: oops… * take of a mask he was wearing *

Everybody: GANONDORF!!

Impa: If that is you, then who is this or what is this?? * Points to the air popped Ganondorf *

Ganondorf: He was a clone made by Al Gore:

CAPS_LOCK: what?

Malon: What

Darunia: what…

Ganondorf: Al Gore kidnapped me…

:: Al Gore pops up ::

Al Gore: How dare you tell the secret George Bush!!

Ganondorf: How many times do I have to tell you, My name is not George Bush! It's John Wayne!

Nabooru: John Wayne! Where?

Zelda: I thought your name was Ganondorf…

Ganondorf: * whispering * shhhhhh!He has the ninja's on his side…

Zelda: ohhhhhhhhhhh

Ganondorf: My name is John Wayne!

Link: But, My father's name was John Wayne!

Ganondorf: Uhhh… Yes! I am your father Link!

Link: Noooooooooooooooo! 

Zelda: So, your name is Link Wayne.

Link: My full name is Link Nancy Wayne.

Malon: okayyyyyyy… 

Al Gore: Okay…I will let you go.

Rauru: That was Dramatic… WHO HAS THE POPCORN???

Mido: YEAH!

Saria : Me too

::Ninja's that work for Al Gore pop up ::

N.T.W.F.A.G: We are the people that sell popcorn!

CAPS_LOCK: But I thought you guy's were ninja's…

N.T.W.F.A.G: Geesh! We have families!

CAPS_LOCK: Make's sense…

::N.T.W.F.A.G. gives Rauru, Saria, and Mido bag's of popcorn ::

:: Everybody notices that they are still in a spooky castle ::

CAPS_LOCK: You know what this place reminds me of…

Nabooru: What?

CAPS_LOCK: A dream I had once…

Saria: Can you tell us it?

CAPS_LOCK: OKAY!

CAPS_LOCK: * beginning story * I was walking down a spooky hallway when a ghost appeared out of nowhere and I said to the ghost " Like Hi!" and the Ghost said "Scaring ppl SO STOP BOTHERING ME!" I said, "What's your problem?" and he said" There is no one in this house 'cept you and you aren't afraid" I said " Sorry Mr. Ghosty" and He looked at me and said "I have problems?!? You have problems!" I said " No" And he said " yes" then "no" yes" "no" "yes"…

Malon: You DO have problems!

CAPS_LOCK: SHUT-UP!

:: Suddenly a ghost appears ::

Everyone 'cept CAPS_LOCK: Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh…

CAPS_LOCK: * walks up to the ghost * Like HI! What are you doing?

Impa: * hit's CAPS_LOCK on the head and the ghost disappears*

Rauru: How are we going to get out of here?

Link: Why won't you magically transport us to Hyrule, CAPS_LOCK?

CAPS_LOCK: My cold…

Zelda: Did you notice CAPS_LOCK that you haven't been coughing now CAPS_LOCK?

CAPS_LOCK: Well I guess my cold is over! * snaps fingers and they are all in Hyrule *

Mido: That was weird…

Skull Kid: CAPS_LOCK, can you now give me a towel?

CAPS_LOCK: SHUT UP!!!! I NEED TO END IT!!!

Everyone: YEAH!!!

CAPS_LOCK: SHUT UP!!!!

How didja like it? Well please R&R!!! Well, G2G! Skull kid stole my boots and I need to get them back!!! * Gets them back *

CAPS_LOCK: I'm hungry * snaps fingers and a muffin appears in her hand * * Before she can take a bite, Rauru grabs it from her and eats it in 1 bite! *

Rauru: mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm…


	3. Chapter 3: Zelda Characters go to space!

A Really Weird Story

A Really Weird Story

I have absolutely nothin' to say… There! I said something!

Disclaimer: etc…

Chapter 3: Zelda characters go to space!

* Everybody is playing games for a change… wow! I made a rhyme! *

CAPS_LOCK: GUESS WHAT?

Everyone: WHAT?

CAPS_LOCK: We can go up to sp-

Skull Kid: * before he can interrupt, CAPS_LOCK puts tape over his mouth *

Everyone 'cept Skull Kid because he has tape over his mouth…Duh!!: YEAH!!

CAPS_LOCK: Before I was rudely interrupted, I was saying if we can do to up to space?

Impa: But we can't go up in space…

CAPS_LOCK: SHUT-UP! Now NASA is having some ppl go up to the moon for free!

Rauru: Now that was unexpected!

Nabooru: Yeah!

Saria: Well, what did you expected?

Darunia: The unexpected!

Link: Expect the unexpected…

CAPS_LOCK: Enough of that Talk! * Snaps fingers and they are all in front of NASA *

Rauru: Why do you get to snap you fingers and magically transport us anywhere in the world? If you can do that, then why not Kiddie World?

* Everyone takes an awkward glance at Rauru *

CAPS_LOCK: Why would you want to go to Kiddie World?

Rauru: I been going then since I was a kid and I haven't been there last year and this year is almost over…

Nabooru: Its only April…

Rauru: Ohhhhhhhhhhh…Then that would explain why the date of my calendar is 234 b.c.

Zelda: * hits him on the head but misses…why? * Darn!!

Mido: Why did you made her miss CAPS_LOCK?

CAPS_LOCK: Everyone make's a direct hit so I wanted to know what would happen when someone misses…

Zelda: Ohhhhhhhhhhh… so can I hit him now?

Rauru: Noooooooooo!

CAPS_LOCK: I don't see any harm in that…

Zelda: OKAY! * Hits Rauru on the heat very hard *

Impa: Why won't we go now???

CAPS_LOCK: OKAY!!

Skull Kid: Muph…

* They all started toward NASA *

CAPS_LOCK: * to guy who worked for NASA * we want to go to space!

G.W.W.F.N: YOU want to go up in space???

CAPS_LOCK: No…my friends want to go also…

G.W.W.F.N: Ohhhhhhhhhhh…okay!

* They all walked up to the ship and… *

G.W.W.F.N: 10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1…BLAST OFF!

CAPS_LOCK: FINALLY! I TOOK SO LONG JUST FOR HIM TO LAUNCH IT!

Link: But it was only 10 sec…

CAPS_LOCK: MIGHT HAVE BEEN 10 SEC. TO YOU BUT 10 MIN. FOR MEEE! 

Skull Kid: * finally taking off the tape * YEAH! I'M GOING UP IN SPACE! I'M GOING UP IN SPACE!

Darunia: You should have made that tape super glue and glue his mouth shut…

CAPS_LOCK: LIKE I HAVEN"T NOTICE!!!

Skull Kid: YYYYYYYYYYYEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!! YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY * takes breath * EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

CAPS_LOCK: HE IS GETTING ANNOYING! * Snaps fingers and Skull Kid is blasted to the sun *

Everyone 'cept Skull Kid 'cause he is on the sun * YEAH!!!

Impa: CAPS_LOCK, we are in the middle of an asteroid shower…

Darunia: What are asteroids?

CAPS_LOCK: ummmmmmmm…big rocks that are big…I guess…

Darunia: ROCKS! * goes and opens the space door but forgets to put on his space suit *

Darunia: * out in space * AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!

CAPS_LOCK: * back inside * did you guys hear anything?

Ruto: Noooooooooooooo…

Ganondorf: Wonder if Darunia forgot to put on his space suit and is turning into ice and getting hit by asteroids? 

* Everyone looks at Ganondorf *

Ganondorf: Just a thought… 

* Suddenly, Darunia appears and he is half frozen *

CAPS_LOCK: oh…Hello Darunia

Darunia: Hello * shivers *

CAPS_LOCK: This is getting boring, lets go back home.

Everyone: Okay!

* They all went home and see a Martian *

Everyone: AHHHHHHHHHH!

Martian: * Take's of a mask and it is Skull Kid *

Skull Kid: You can't kill me! And never will! Why? Because I'm IMMORTAL! 

CAPS_LOCK: I think it is a good time to end the story…

So did you like it? I know, It was very short…


	4. Chapter 4: They all go to Sea World

A Really Weird Story

A Really Weird Story 

This is one by Zelda since she really wanted this one! Then Lord Rosenhiem idea…

Disclaimer: You know…

Chapter 4:They all go to Sea World 

* They are all watching"The greatest Theme Parks" on the Travel channel then… *

Skull Kid: I know! Why won't we all go to Sea World?

CAPS_LOCK: HEY!! That's my line! * ahem * * cough * * gag * 

Zelda: SPIT IT OUT ALREADY!! 

CAPS_LOCK: OKAY!! * clears throat *

:: Everyone glares at her::

CAPS_LOCK: I know! Why won't we go to Sea World?

Everyone: OKAY!!!

Saria: I want to swim with the fishes!

Mido: I want to swim with the dolphins!

Skull Kid: I want to swim with the sharks!

:: Everyone stares at Skull Kid ::

CAPS_LOCK: I didn't knew you guys can swim…

Saria: Who said we couldn't?

Malon: Why won't we go now?

Ruto: Yeah!

Link: Yeah Ruto, maybe you will find some of your relatives.

Everyone 'cept Ruto: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!

CAPS_LOCK: I'm ready to go * snaps fingers and they are all at Sea World *

Skull Kid: Hey…CAPS_LOCK, where are the sharks?

CAPS_LOCK: I don't know! Find it yourself!

Skull Kid: Hey! I found a penny!

Ganondorf: And that will help us how?

Skull Kid: It gives us $0.01 in our spending money!

Zelda: Okay…

CAPS_LOCK: Lets just go to see the Dolphins… 

:: They all go to the Dolphins tank when…::

Zelda: Ruto drank salt water! HAHAHAHA! * Pushes Ruto in the Dolphin tank *

Ruto: I think salt water is pretty good in fact…

Link: But the water isn't salt water…

Ruto: LIKE AS IF I HAVEN'T NOTICED BY NOW!!! * Drinks the water * ECKKKK! DOLPHIN POO…

Everyone 'cept Ruto: ewwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww… 

Skull Kid: Why won't we all go to the shark tank now?

CAPS_LOCK: * sigh * okay…

:: They all go to the shark tank ::

Skull Kid: * looking at his penny * I wondering how metal taste like… * puts penny in his mouth *

Nabooru: Do you know where that penny has been?

CAPS_LOCK: Yeah… * hits Skull Kid and the penny comes flying out into the shark tank * 

Skull Kid: PENNY!!!!!!!!!!!!

Mido: Oh well… Lets see the Killer Whales!

Rauru: ummmmmm…okay…

:: They all go to the Killer Whales ::

Rauru: * Talking to the Killer Whale * Do I know you?

Killer Whale: * splashes * 

Rauru: What!?! I'm your cousin??? 

Zelda: Rauru, I didn't knew you were related to Killer Whales…

Rauru: Who said I wasn't?

Skull Kid: * crying * my penny…

CAPS_LOCK: Could you shut up about your penny!

Skull Kid: Its name wasn't penny; it was…it was…ummmmmmmm…PENNY!

Nabooru: Wow, that REALLY makes a difference!

Skull Kid: In a matter of fact, it does, wait…what was it's original name before I named it penny?

CAPS_LOCK: PENNY!

Skull Kid: No, its ORIGANIAL name…

Link: PENNY!

Skull Kid: no…

Malon: OH SHUT-UP ABOUT YOUR STUPID PENNY!!!!!!!

Saria: Lets just go to the Manatees exhibit! 

Everyone: OKAY!!!!!!!

:: They are all at the exhibit ::

Ganondorf: Make's you wonder, where do animals go when they die?

Impa: Animal Heaven?

Ganondorf: There is no animal heaven…

CAPS_LOCK: I'm going to end it now…

:: 1 time only!! :: * imitating Misty Dawn * Will Skull Kid ever find his penny? Will Skull Kid ever find out that there was a tube connecting to th4e shark tank and the ocean and that is where the penny went? Will Ganondorf ever find out where do animals go when they die? Tune in next time!

Sorry Misty Dawn if you didn't want me to do that but I always wanted to do that…


	5. Chapter 5: They all have a nice day at t...

A Really Weird Story 

This is one by Lord Rosenhiem. I'm trying my best to do all your options on the next chapter so if I skip one, e-mail me and I'll work on it right away!

Disclaimer: I know…you know…everyone knows that I don't own Zelda…

Chapter 5: A nice and sunny picnic at the beach…

Zelda: I'm bored!

Impa: Yeah! You and a million others!

Zelda: There are a million others!?

Everyone 'cept Zelda: DUH!!!

Link: You have to know Zelda; there are other places then Hyrule…

CAPS_LOCK: After all the stuff we did and you guys are still bored!? * sits down and stares at the wall *

:: Everyone stares at CAPS_LOCK ::

CAPS_LOCK: What? You guys are bored too?

Everyone 'cept CAPS_LOCK: DUH!!

Skull Kid: Siiiiiiiiggggggggghhhhhhhhhhh

Everyone 'cept Skull Kid: THAT'S VERY ANNOYING!!!!!

Skull Kid: Siiiiiiiiggggggggghhhhhhhhhhh

CAPS_LOCK: * snaps fingers and Skull Kids mouth is glued shut * 

Darunia: Why won't we all go to the beach this time? 

Everyone 'cept Skull Kid and Darunia: OKAY!!

Skull Kid: Muph!!!

CAPS_LOCK: * snaps fingers and everyone is at the beach with swimsuits *

Skull Kid: Muph Muph!! * he runs in the ocean and the glue dissolves *

Nabooru: I thought that stuff wasn't supposed to wear off…

CAPS_LOCK: It's not suppose to…

Nabooru: Oh oh!

Skull Kid: * his face is swelled up like a balloon * IT STINGS!!!! * his heads blows up and another one appears *

CAPS_LOCK:I didn't know he could do that…

Zelda: It's just like the Ganondorf clone…

Link: He has problems…like most of us…

Ruto:I don't!!

Link: * looks at her * and your point is…

Ruto: HEY!!!!!

CAPS_LOCK: Great Skull Kid! Now the water is all gluey… 

:: You can now see other people and they have legs stick together, arms, etc…::

CAPS_LOCK: Now since we are here, what do you want to do!

Link: SURF!!!

:: Everyone gets there surfboards and goes to the water, but where did they get the surfboards, no one knows…::

Skull Kid: * riding a 5 foot wave * LOOK…* suddenly, something hits his head * WHAT WAS THAT AND…PENNY!!! I MISSED YOU SO!!!

Link: * whispers to everyone 'cept Skull Kid * How can he tell if that's his penny?

Zelda: I think it's a Skull Kid "thing"

CAPS_LOCK: No, I think it's just a maniac "thing"

Nabooru: True!

:: Everyone notices that Darunia is still on the beach!::

Saria:Why aren't you in the water Darunia?

:: Suddenly, everyone notices that Rauru is still on the beach!::

Mido: And you to Rauru.

Darunia and Rauru: We're too fat! We will drown!

:: Suddenly an 100 foot Tidal wave comes and drowns Darunia and Rauru::

Skull Kid: THAT WAS SOME WAVE!

CAPS_LOCK: That wasn't a wave… it was a _TIDAL_ wave…

Skull Kid: What's the difference? 

CAPS_LOCK: Lets just have lunch!

:: They go to the lunch basket when…::

Malon: Where is all the food?

Skull Kid: THEY ATE IT ALL!!! * he points to Darunia and Rauru *

CAPS_LOCK: I thought you guys drowned?

Rauru and Darunia: WE ARE IMMORTAL!!! WHAHAHAHA!!!

Impa: They are getting freaky…

Skull Kid: LETS SEE IF YOU GUYS ARE IMMORTAL! * he starts throwing knives, axes, hammers, car, everything in sight but they won't die *

Link: They are immortal!

CAPS_LOCK: Yeah! And What's more freakier is that Darunia is eating _regular_ food…

Darunia: sooooooooooooo…

CAPS_LOCK: I thought you only eat rocks.

Darunia: I Do ONLY EAT ROCKS! AHHHHHHHHHH!!! THE FOOD BURNS!!!!!!

Nabooru: Here! Eat this! * hands him a giant rock * 

Darunia:* Eats the giant rock * BOY! DO I FEEL BETTER!

Zelda: You were right Impa, they are freaky!

CAPS_LOCK: I think I should end the chapter!

Rauru: Can I say something first!

CAPS_LOCK: ummmmmmmm…sure, I guess

Rauru: If you try to kill me, just remember…I'M IMMORTAL!!!!!

So, Didja like it? Huh? Huh? Well? Anyway…R&R!


	6. Chapter 6: Trouble at the Antique store....

A Really Weird Story 

Wow! My sixth chapter! This is one that I made up! Since nobody posted an option on the story (and I just finished my fifth chapter!) I made one up! Hope you guys enjoy it!

Disclaimer:I wish I owned Zelda, but that would be a bad thing, because it would be Weird…

Chapter 6: Having Trouble in the Antique store…

* They are all sitting down as always*

Zelda: Why won't we all go to the Mall?

CAPS_LOCK: That is my- * everyone covers her mouth *

CAPS_LOCK: Why cover my mouth? Why? Huh? Huh? Does everyone want to interrupt me? Does the World want me to stop talking? WHY!!!

Malon: Why? Because you talk too much and yes, we have to interrupt you because you can't keep your mouth shut!

CAPS_LOCK: I wasn't asking for your opinion! 

Malon: Okay!

:: 1 sec. silence ::

CAPS_LOCK: I don't see any harm in going to the Mall.

:: So everyone walk's to the Mall::

Skull Kid: CAPS_LOCK, why are we walking while you can snap your fingers and magically transport us to the mall?

CAPS_LOCK: I don't know, I just don't want to…

Link: Why? Are you lazy?

CAPS_LOCK: NO! IF I WERE LAZY THEN I WOULDN'T BE WALKING TO THE MALL BUT UNLIKE YOU WHO IS LAZY BY COMPLAINING!!

Link: You do have a point there…

:: They finally reached the mall::

Zelda: Lets go to the Antique store!

Everyone: OKAY!!

:: In the Antique store ::

Skull Kid: ooooooh! Look at this! Oh Oh, and this! And * bonks into Rauru and Rauru goes tumbling gown *

Sfx: BOOOOOOOOOOOOM!!

:: Everything crashes at Rauru's fall ::

Manger at store: You break it you bought it!

CAPS_LOCK: How much is that going to be?

M.A.S: $1,000

CAPS_LOCK: WHAT!! * Gives man $1,000 *

:: They all go out of the store :: 

Skull Kid: What I know is that I will never do that again!

CAPS_LOCK: (angry) I WILL MAKE SURE YOU WILL NEVER DO THAT AGAIN!! * Chases Skull Kid around the mall * 

Skull Kid: YIKES!

CAPS_LOCK: COME BACK HERE! YOU OWE ME $1,000!

:: CAPS_LOCK finally catches Skull Kid and beat's him ::

CAPS_LOCK: I should now end the chapter! * theme music pops up *

So, Didja like it? Please R&R!


	7. Chapter 7: They all go to the zoo!

This is an idea by Princess Zelda

This is an idea by Princess Zelda. Sorry for any spelling mistakes, I can't write today, I don't know why…maybe 'cause it's so early in the morning and I just have gotten up. Well, ENJOY!

Disclaimer: I don't own Zelda.

Chapter 7: They all go to the Zoo.

* They are thinking very much when…*

Skull Kid: MAN!I HAVE A HUGE HEADACHE! 

Link: Here you go * gives Skull Kid 20 pounds of ice cream * oh, and make sure you eat it all in one bite…hee hee. 

Skull Kid: OKAY! * Eats the pack of ice cream in one bite * …OUCH! BRAIN FREEZE! BRAIN FREEZE! BRAIN FREEZE! * Starts to run around the room *

Everyone 'cept Skull Kid: * cracking up * HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!

Ruto: I thought that if you eat 20 pounds of ice cream, your head explodes…

:: Everyone, 'cept Skull Kid who is still running around the room, give awkward glances::

CAPS_LOCK: Okay… I'll just turn on the TV now…* she turn's on the TV *

Malon: Geesh CAPS_LOCK! You didn't have to tell us that you were turning TV. You act like you need parent-supervision!

* All of a sudden, Skull Kid's head blows up *

Ganondorf: Now that creeps me out!

Rauru: You know, that kind of makes you wonder where did Platypuses come from…

Imps: Hey! It does!

* CAPS_LOCK changes the channel to Animal Planet and the TV is talking about Platypuses * 

CAPS_LOCK: Yet, another weird solution…

:: Skull Kid is still running around the room with his head off and he crashes into the TV ::

Skull Kid: Hey! That gives me a bright idea! Why won't we go to the Zoo!

Impa: How can he talk while his head is not on his body?

Skull Kid: SHUT-UP!

Saria: Actually, you are the one who is supposed to be quite…

Skull Kid: Oh yeah! * He finally gets his head back on his body * so… why won't we go to the zoo… 

CAPS_LOCK: Okay! * Snaps fingers and they are all at the zoo *

Nabooru: Well, I'm glad I'm outta there! It was turning into a nut house! 

Saria: You want to see a nut house! There you go! * throws Nabooru into the Gorilla cage *

Nabooru: But * achoo * I'm a-a-a-* achoo * allergic to, to, to * achoo * Gorilla's…

Ganondorf: No you aren't, this is just allergy season…

Nabooru: Ohhhhhhhhh-* achoo * ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh…But why did I start my allergy's start once when Saria pushed me in the Gorilla cage…

Gorilla: I don't know…

Mido: I didn't know Gorilla's could talk!

Gorilla: Who said we couldn't?

Mido: The TV. Quote: Animals can't talk and they can't understand us either.

Gorilla: Well…uh…hmm…I'm a talking Gorilla! The One and Only! 

Everyone 'cept the Gorilla: ohhhhhhhhhhh…ahhhhhhhhhhhhh* cameras flash *

Nabooru: Can someone get me out of here? I don't really trust these Gorilla's…* the Gorilla's start to crowd around her *

A worker at the zoo: HOLY COW! HOW DID SHE GET IN THE GORILLA CAGE?

Saria: I don't know…

A.W.A.T.Z: Those are Man-eating Gorillas!

CAPS_LOCK: I didn't know there were Man-Eating Gorillas!

A.W.A.T.Z: Yeah, well that explains how much you know!

Link: Those aren't Man-eating Gorillas! On the sign it just has a sticker over the name! The Man-Eating Gorillas is just a band!

CAPS_LOCK: I never knew there was a band named the Man-Eating Gorillas!

Impa: Me Too!

Link: Proves how much you know!

A.W.A.T.Z: You stole that line from me!

Link: No I didn't! I stole it from the. …ummmmmmmm…The Simpson's!

A.W.A.T.Z: The Simpson's are on!

Link: No, but they are over there!

A.W.A.T.Z: Thanks!

Nabooru: * having to get out of the Cage on her own * Fine! Just everyone forget about me!

Malon: Okay!

Skull Kid: Lets go see the Lion's!

Saria: And Tigers!

Mido: And Bears!

Impa: Oh my!  
A.W.A.T.Z: Now I know where you got that line!

Impa: I thought you were over there!

A.W.A.T.Z: Hey! I was! * Runs over "there" *

* They all head toward the Lion's cage*

Skull Kid: I always wonder what it feels like to be in a Lion's stomach!

* Skull Kid things very herd when…*

Skull Kid: OUCH! I HAVE A HEADACHE!

Link: Here you go * gives Skull Kid 20 pounds of ice cream * oh, and make sure you eat it all in one bite…hee hee.

Skull Kid: OKAY! * Eats the pack of ice cream in one bite * …OUCH! BRAIN FREEZE! BRAIN FRREZE! BRAIN FREEZE! * Starts to run around the room *

CAPS_LOCK: Did anybody notice anything?

Everyone 'cept CAPS_LOCK: No.

CAPS_LOCK: * sigh * we are back in the room we started with! And the story is starting all over!

Impa: Oh yeah!

:: Suddenly, the host of the Twilight zone appears ::

Twilight host: The Zelda crew thought they were just going to the zoo, what they didn't know that they stepped into the Twilight zone! * Weird music pops up *

Skull Kid: I thought we were at the zoo!

CAPS_LOCK: I wonder how we get out of this mess…

T.Z.H: You can't! It's the Twilight zone! * Weird music pops up *

Ganondorf: Where is that weird music coming from?

Ruto: Darunia! Stop playing that weird music!

Darunia: Oh, sorry!

Zelda: Darunia, where did you get that old organ?

T.Z.H: From the Twilight zone! * Weird music pops up *

Link: Darunia! We said to stop playing that weird music!

Darunia: Oh! Sorry!

CAPS_LOCK: I know how to get out of the Twilight zone!

Saria: How?

CAPS_LOCK: We beat up the Twilight zone host!

:: They all start beating the Twilight zone host ::

T.Z.H: You haven't seen the last of me! * Runs *

CAPS_LOCK: Man! I'm never going to do that again!

Nabooru: Me neither! 

:: Suddenly, Skull Kids head blows up ::

Skull Kid: Hey! That gives me a bright idea! Why won't we go to the zoo?

Everyone 'cept Skull Kid: * sigh *

CAPS_LOCK: I think this is a good time to end the chapter!

Skull Kid: But aren't we going to the zoo?

CAPS_LOCK: No Skull Kid, we are not going to the zoo!

Skull Kid: Buts it's a great idea for your next chapter!

CAPS_LOCK: NO!

Skull Kid: GO TO ZOO! * jumps on CAPS_LOCK and everything goes black while you can hear CAPS_LOCK and Skull Kid Fighting *


	8. Chapter 8: they all go camping!

This is an idea from my sister, Hypergirl, and meow mix, who is here know as Princess Zelda

This is an idea from my sister, Hypergirl, and meow mix, who is here know as Princess Zelda. Okay, in the story, Hypergirl see chickens everywhere, it's true! She does see chicken's everywhere! 

Disclaimer: I will never own Zelda but I wish I could.

Chapter 8: They all go camping!

* They all see a camping commercial on T.V. *

Zelda: Why won't we camping?

CAPS_LOCK: No.

Nabooru: Why won't we go camping?

CAPS_LOCK: No.

SKULL KID: Why won't we go camping?

CAPS_LOCK: No.

Rauru: Why won't we go camping?

CAPS_LOCK: No.

Link: What are we going to do? Has anyone come up with an idea? I'm going to sleep. Wake me when we decided to do something.

* Everyone glares at Link * 

Link: What? I'm going to sleep * lies down and sleeps. *

CAPS_LOCK: I know! Why won't we go camping?

Malon: * sigh *

Everyone 'cept Link: OOOOKKKAAAYYY!!!

Link: * woke up * What? What happen?

Zelda: We decided to go camping.

Skull Kid: We can tell scary stories then get eaten by a Grizzly bear!

* Everyone stares at Skull Kid *

Nabooru: Where do you get these ideas?

Skull Kid: From the tip of my brain!

Rauru: You have a brain?

Skull Kid: I think so…

Ganondorf: There is only one way to find out!

Everyone 'cept Skull Kid 'cause he can't think and Ganondorf: Ewwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww…

CAPS_LOCK: * changing the subject * I'm going to let my sister and my friend go to the campsite with us!

Ruto: I didn't know you had a sister!

CAPS_LOCK: Well I do!

Nabooru: And you actually have a friend!

CAPS_LOCK: SHUT-UP!

Link: When are they coming over?

CAPS_LOCK: Now! * Picks up the phone and calls them *

CAPS_LOCK: They should be over in 12 sec.

Zelda: You mean 12 min.

CAPS_LOCK: 5-4-3-2-1 * now you can hear a doorbell ring *

Skull Kid: I GET IT!!! * Grabs the door and 2 people are outside *

Skull Kid: Who are you?

CAPS_LOCK's sister: I'm Hypergirl.

CAPS_LOCK friend: And I'm Meow mix!

Hypergirl: Who are you?

Meow mix: What are you?

Hypergirl: I think he's a chicken!

Skull Kid: No. I'm Skull Kid!

Hypergirl: Oh! So you're a Skull Kid Chicken!

Skull Kid: Yup! I'm a Skull Kid Chicken and there is no doubt about it!

Link: Well that solves are mystery! He has no brain!

Meow mix and Hypergirl: HEY CAPS_LOCK!

CAPS_LOCK: HI! Everyone this is my sister Hypergirl and this is my friend Meow mix!

Hypergirl: DOES ANYONE HAVE SUGAR?!?!

CAPS_LOCK: YEAH!!!! * Snaps her fingers and 300 gallons of sugar appear on top of her *

Ganondorf: Is she all right?

CAPS_LOCK: Yup! 

Zelda: I'm all packed.

CAPS_LOCK: I didn't see you pack…

Zelda: Maybe 'cause you don't have your glasses on.

CAPS_LOCK: No wonder why everything is so blurry! I thought it was the chlorine in the pool.

Skull Kid: You went to the pool?

CAPS_LOCK: …no…

Skull Kid: But you said you went to the pool.

CAPS_LOCK: No. I said I thought it was the chlorine in the pool so be quiet! 

Skull Kid: Oh!

:: Everyone starts packing and head to a camp spot ::

Darunia: Why are we in the Desert?

CAPS_LOCK: We're not.

Nabooru: Yes we are! And we got Vulture's circling around us!

CAPS_LOCK: Those are…uhhh…Seagulls!

Rauru: Well if we are in the forest, which I doubt, those wouldn't be Seagulls!

CAPS_LOCK: Did I say Seagulls? I said Chickens! Right Hypergirl!

Hypergirl: OMG! THEY ARE CHICKENS!

Meow mix: wait a sec, chickens can't fly!

CAPS_LOCK: Did I say Chickens, I said Blue Jays!

Meow mix: Could you stop playing that game and take us to the Woods?

CAPS_LOCK: Who said we were camping at the woods?

:: Everyone glare's at her ::

CAPS_LOCK: Okay! We will camp at the woods!

:: They all start walking to the woods ::

Ruto: Why are we walking to the woods why you can just snap your fingers! I'm frying under this weather!

CAPS_LOCK: I think it's agreed!

Ruto: That you can snap your fingers and transport us there?

CAPS_LOCK: No. That we are going to have fish for dinner.

Ganondorf: CAPS_LOCK does have a point. And also we all forgot to take our bags, which were full of food.

Ruto: Well I know you won't eat me, will you?

Meow mix: I don't know, you are kind of annoying in the game.

Ruto: YOU GUYS AREN'T GOING TO EAT ME!

CAPS_LOCK: Okay! * Snaps her fingers and they are at the woods w/their camping bags, sleeping bags, and tents for 3 to share *

Sorry it took long but I will have to make another part to this story. I'll finish it sooner then this one. For now, you can just R&R!


	9. Chapter 9: Part 2: They all go camping!

A Really Weird story 

A Really Weird story 

This is the part 2 of the camping story. Again, Meow Mix and Hypergirl are in here. My sister, Hypergirl, made this idea.

Disclaimer: I don't own Zelda, either the idea of this chapter, and the idea of camping, * ahem * begin.

Here are some scenes from last chapter:

"Nabooru: Why won't we go camping?

CAPS_LOCK: No.

SKULL KID: Why won't we go camping?

CAPS_LOCK: No."

"CAPS_LOCK's sister: I'm Hypergirl.

CAPS_LOCK friend: And I'm Meow mix! 

"Ruto: YOU GUYS AREN'T GOING TO EAT ME!" 

Chapter 9: Part 2: They all go camping.

Zelda: I'm in the mood for Fish.

Nabooru: So am I.

Skull Kid: Me too!

:: Everyone stares at Ruto ::

Ruto: STOP THAT! WE GOT GOOD OLD POWDERED FOOD IN OUR PACKS! LETS EAT THAT INSTEAD OF A FISH!

Link: Good old powdered food? CAPS_LOCK, I thought we were going to have regular food.

CAPS_LOCK: Well think about the hungry people in Russia…

Rauru: THINK ABOUT THIS! I'M HUNGRY AND I'M FROM RUSSIA SO FEED ME OTHER THEN POWDERED FOOD!

CAPS_LOCK: You're from Russia?

Rauru: No but I'm just really hungry.

CAPS_LOCK: Oh. Okay. * snaps fingers and there is food other then powdered food *

Meow Mix: CAPS_LOCK, these are fruits and vegetables. 

CAPS_LOCK: true, but I decided to become a vegetarian.

Everyone: CAPS_LOCK!

CAPS_LOCK: Okay! * snaps fingers and fried chicken are falling from the sky *

Hypergirl: AHHH! CHICKEN! EVERYWHERE!

Rauru: They're not chicken, there chicken wings! * starts to eat all of the chicken *

Hypergirl: oh, well so they are.

Zelda: HELLO! WE ARE ALL IN THE MOOD FOR FISH!

Rauru: HEY! YEAH! * continues to eat the chicken *

CAPS_LOCK: Okay. I'll change the chicken to fish.

Rauru: NOOOOOOO! * starts to eat the chicken fast * * he starts to choke * 

Skull Kid: EVERYONE STAY BACK! THIS COULD GET MESSY! * starts to hit Rauru in the stomach *

Rauru: * Throws up 3 chicken bones *

Malon: Rauru, nobody can eat chicken bones, what do you think you were doing?

Rauru: I'm most certain I was eating.

Malon: Oh.

CAPS_LOCK: I think we should set up the tents now.

Everyone: OKAY!

:: 4 hours later ::

Meow Mix: CAPS_LOCK, we been trying to set up the same tent for 4 hours.

CAPS_LOCK: I think we are almost done.

:: they finally set up the tent ::

Hypergirl: Boy, that was hard work! * leans on the tent *

Sfx: CCCCCCRRRRRRAAAAASSSSSHHHHHH!!

Hypergirl: Woops heh heh….

Saria: GREAT! 4 HOURS WASTED ON MY SHORT PITAFUL LIFE!

Skull Kid: Tell 'em sista!

Saria: What? I'm your sister? Ewwwwwwwwwww…

Ganondorf: Well…* starts singing * Obladi, Oblada, Life goes on, YEAH! LALALALALA Life goes on…

Impa: Please stop singing.

Ganondorf: Fine! * starts singing again * BANG BANG Maxwell Silver Hammer came down a pound her head…

Everyone 'cept Ganondorf: STOP SINGING!

Ganondorf: Okay! * starts singing again * Yesterday, all my troubles seem so far away, now they look like there here to stay…

Everyone: SHUT-UP!

CAPS_LOCK: * snaps fingers and tape is over Ganondorf's mouth *

Zelda: That weird, usually Skull Kid is the one who is annoying.

Darunia: HEY! WHERE IS SKULL KID ANYWAY?

CAPS_LOCK: I don't know. Link, Darunia, Hypergirl, Zelda, Meow Mix, and Malon, go find Skull Kid 'cause he's ruining my story!

:: The group starts out to find Skull Kid ::

Link: Stupid Skull kid! We might have to miss smores.

-back at the camp site-

CAPS_LOCK: Does anyone want Smores?

Everyone at campsite: SURE!

-back to the group-

Malon: And telling stories.

-back at the campsite-

CAPS_LOCK: Does anyone have good stories?

Nabooru: I DO!

-back to the group-

Meow Mix: Yeah. If Skull Kid never would have left the camping spot, we would have been doing all of these.

Skull Kid: Yeah, if I have never ran off, we would be doing those…

Everyone: SKULL KID!

Hypergirl: Why didja run off?

Skull Kid: 'cause I was running from a bear.

Bear: Yeah. He was running from a bear.

Everyone: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!! * they all start running *

:: They run off toward the trail to the camping spot while…::

-back at the camp spot-

Nabooru: * telling the story * then I looked behind me and people are running toward me-

CAPS_LOCK: NABOORU THERE ARE PEOPLE RUNNING BEHIND YOU!

Nabooru: Yeah. Good joke.

Ganondorf: * finally got the tape off * But there are!

Nabooru: * looks behind her and the other half of the group are running toward them with a bear behind them *

Everyone: AAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!! * starts to run *

Link: I KNOW! MAKE A SHARP TURN TOWARD THE WOODS AND HIND IN THE BUSHES!

:: They all make a really sharp turn and hind I the bushes that lead the bear running at full speed and run into another camp spot ::

People at the camp spot: AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!

Ruto: Who says we all go to the camp spot now.

Everyone: OKAY!

:: They all go to the camp spot and they all set up the tent in 30 min. and make a fire and toast smores ::

CAPS_LOCK: I KNOW! WHY WON'T WE TELL SCARY STORIES!

Everyone: OKAY!

Zelda: I'll tell one!

CAPS_LOCK: Just as long as someone tells one.

Zelda: okay * begins story * This story is called "The Quackamokey Monster" There was this monster that lived in this exact forest. He becomes very angry when people come to spend the night in his forest.

Everyone: * gasp *

Zelda: One day 15 people came to spend the night unaware of what might happen. They were all around a fire toasting smores and telling scary stories when they heard scratches coming from the woods. They just thought it was a raccoon or something so they got back to their story. Then the scratches became louder and louder until they told someone to go and see what it was. One small boy went to go see what it is so he went inside the forest and the campers all heard a loud scream. They all ran inside the forest when they saw the Quackamokey monster. He was holding the campers bones in his hands. He dodged at the rest of the kids and in one second they were gone. They were never seen or heard of again.

Everyone: * starts to shiver * 

:: they all hear scratches from the forest ::

Link: We should all check it out.

Everyone: uh huh.

:: they all walk inside the forest when a bush shock ::

Everyone: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Link: Wait, don't be scared, it's probably just CAPS_LOCK trying to scare us.

CAPS_LOCK: * from the back of the group * Yeah, it's probably just me trying to scare you guys.

Everyone: * glares *

CAPS_LOCK: Uh oh…

Everyone: * runs back to the camp site *

:: They all see something looking inside there tent ::

Hypergirl: It's the Quackamokey monster.

Link: No, probably it doesn't want trouble, maybe it's just lonely and needs someone to talk to.

CAPS_LOCK: Yeah, and the boogie monster just wants to give you a present.

Meow Mix: Really?

CAPS_LOCK: No.

Everyone: RUN!!!!!!!!!! 

Mysterious person who's looking inside the tent: Hey, where are they going? * starts to run after them *

Everyone: * they stop *

Meow Mix: I think we lost him…hey, where Skull Kid?

Hypergirl: Oh no! Do you think?

CAPS_LOCK: Uh huh.

Link: Well, isn't that kind of good?

Nabooru: Yeah, I guess it is.

Skull Kid: * comes running up to them * what is good?

Everyone: * sigh *

Link: Where were you?

Skull Kid: Well, I saw a butterfly so I started to chase it and then it fell cause it died so I decided to go back to camp but all of you were gone so I checked inside the tent to see if you were all there, then I heard Link say "RUN!!!!!" so I started to run towards you to ask why.

CAPS_LOCK: I don't know about you but this camping thing is going to a disaster! Lets go home!

Everyone: OKAY!

CAPS_LOCK: * snaps her fingers and they are all home * Lets just sleep at my house instead!

Quackamokey Monster: I'm fine with that!

Everyone: AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!

Quackamokey Monster: * pulls off his head and is Mido * Through all this chapter, they never realized why I've been quite. 


	10. Chapter 10: They do whatever...

A Really Weird story

A Really Weird story

I don't know what to put.

Chapter 10: They do whatever…

:: They are all sitting down-::

Link: Duh!

:: Shut up Link-::

Skull Kid: You go sista!

:: * ahem * as I was saying, They are all sitting down reading::

Rauru: * holds the book upside down * "putuhs" dias eh neht

Zelda: Your holding the book upside down.

CAPS_LOCK: Why are we even reading?

Link: I don't know you're the one writing this story!

CAPS_LOCK: Oh, yeah!

:: There all sitting down, as usual, turning on and off the light ::

Zelda: DON'T DO THAT! OUR ELECTRICITY BILL IS HIGH ENOUGH!

Malon: I though you were rich.

Zelda: Where didja get that idea?

Malon: 'Cause you're the ruler of Hyrule and can have money whenever you want, and besides, you're not paying the bill, your dad, the king, is.

Zelda: Oh yeah, but who is my dad?

Impa: yeah, I had never seen him when I was at the castle.

Zelda: Oh well. 

Skull Kid: * still flicking on and off the lights * Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh!

Hypergirl: You can stop doing that!

Ganondorf: AH! WHY ARE YOU STILL DOING HERE!

Meow mix: When did she ever tell us to leave?

Hypergirl: You just noticed that right now!

Ganondorf: DUH! Then why would I be screaming?

Meow mix: We were the one's yelling and screaming at night!

Saria: That was you?

Hypergirl: She just said that.

Saria: And all this time I thought it was Rauru snoring!

Rauru: What! I don't snore!

CAPS_LOCK: Yes you do! And I got it all on tape!

Link: Why didja tape Rauru snoring?

CAPS_LOCK: The neighbors wanted to know what was that noise at night!

Link: oh.

* CAPS_LOCK puts in the tape *

* The tape shows Rauru snoring and sucking up all the food in the kitchen where he slept *

Rauru: No wonder why I'm so fat, but why was I at the Kitchen? I was in my bed. I don't like sleep walk or nothing!

CAPS_LOCK: Yes you do! And I got it all on tape!

Zelda: Why didja tape Rauru sleep walking?

CAPS_LOCK: The neighbors wanted to know why their food was missing.

Zelda: Oh.

* Puts in tape and shows Rauru drooling and then gets up and walks over to the kitchen but it takes a long time 'cause he is bumping into walls then *

Darunia: That was…weird…

CAPS_LOCK: DUH! WHY DO YOU THINK THIS STORY IS CALLED "A REALLY WEIRD STORY"!

Darunia: Huh? We're in a story?

Ruto: You never knew that?

Darunia: no…

Link: I got a question!

CAPS_LOCK: THEN TELL US! DON'T JUST STAND THERE AND PICKING YOUR NOSE!

Link: * stop picking his nose * HEY THAT WAS A TRAP!

CAPS_LOCK: Yes, so what's the question?

Link: Where do you put the story?

CAPS_LOCK: I post it on my message board and on Fanfiction.net (bet ya you guys didn't knew I posted it on my MB)

Link: oh.

Hypergirl: Why did you say that?

CAPS_LOCK: Say what?

Hypergirl: This: (bet ya guys didn't knew I posted it on my MB)

CAPS_LOCK: I don't know.

Link: I got another question!

CAPS_LOCK: THEN SAY IT! DON'T JUST STAND THERE SCRATCHING YOUR BUTT!

Link: * stops scratching his butt * STOP THAT!

CAPS_LOCK: NO! Now what is your question?

Link: How do you get all the lines in order? Do you have a super memory?

CAPS_LOCK: No, I get it all on tape like I'm doing right now.

Link: * gasp * you got me picking my nose and scratching my butt on tape and your going to post it in public…where's the camera anyway?

CAPS_LOCK:over there! * Points to the ceiling where a video camera pointing to them *

Zelda: You set up a video camera in my castle!

CAPS_LOCK: yeah.

Link: I'm going to destroy it! * starts hitting the camera with rocks, where did he get the rocks, nobody knows *

Video camera: * siring comes on * Step away from the car. Step away from the car.

Saria: Car!? I thought it was a video camera.

CAPS_LOCK: So I haven't fixed the alarm, no big deal.

Darunia: It is a big deal! I might think the camera is a car and hop on it and start driving it and I don't have a driver's license so I might crash into a rock. HEY! That's not a bad idea! Mmmmmmmmmm…rocks!

Link: What's the purpose for rocks anyway?

Darunia: 3 reasons. One is what would cars crash into during a rocky mountain? Reason 2, what would happen to me if I haven't ate the rocks that Link threw at the video camera? Annnd Reason 3: What would we crash into in the first chapter? 

Link: Good point.

CAPS_LOCK: Now did we answer all your questions? Link?

Link: No. Who says those things that's in between the :: ?

CAPS_LOCK: Good answer. I don't know.

:: They sit and ponder ::

Link: See! It did it again!

Malon: Do you know what happen to Hypergirl and Meow mix?

CAPS_LOCK: MORE QUESTIONS! At this rate my brain is going to melt from thinking so much!

Malon: Will you answer my question all ready?

CAPS_LOCK: SEE! You did it again!

Malon: Just answer it!

CAPS_LOCK: K. Can you repeat the question?

Malon: What happen to Hypergirl and Meow mix?

CAPS_LOCK: I don't know…

:: They ponder some more when all of a sudden giggles come out behind a curtain in a corner ::

CAPS_LOCK: What was that?

Zelda: A giggle.

:: Everyone forget that! ::

Everyone: NO!

:: YES! ::

Zelda: That's it! * pulls open the curtain and there stands Skull Kid, Hypergirl, and Meow mix *

CAPS_LOCK: What are you guys doing here?

Hypergirl: We're…um…making popcorn.

Meow mix: * hit Hypergirl in the stomach * We are doing the little sayings in the :: .

CAPS_LOCK: You guys where doing that!

Hypergirl: Yeah!

CAPS_LOCK: Can you guys continue that? I'll pay you $200 for that!

Meow mix: DEAL!

Link: That was weird!

CAPS_LOCK: Well, Link, got ANYMORE QUESTIONS FOR ME TO TRIVIA?

Link: Um, yeah. What is the meaning of life?

CAPS_LOCK: * stare *……..

Link: I'll take that as a "I don't know"

CAPS_LOCK: What IS the meaning of life anyway? What IS the meaning of writing this weird story anyway? What IS the meaning of having a computer while ppl long ago didn't have a computer? What IS…

Link: Um, What is the meaning of you saying all this?

CAPS_LOCK: What IS the meaning of not giving Skull Kid more then 1 sentence?

Link: Yeah. What happen to Skull Kid? Is he finally taking his medication?

Skull Kid: No. What IS the meaning of losing my penny? I WANT MY PENNY! I WANT MY PENNY! I WANT IT NOW! * starts tearing up furniture *

Nabooru: This is my first sentence and I'll use it wisely. Does he know that the furniture is made up of wood?

Zelda: Apparently not.

Skull Kid: * Looks up at everyone with weird green glowing eyes and has wood pieces in his mouth then runs into a wall screaming half to death and faints *

Ganondorf: Okay…

CAPS_LOCK: I'll think I'll end the story. But for now, WHAT IS THE MEANING OF LIFE? HUH? ANYONE? WHAT IS THE POINT IN MAKING THIS STORY? I'm confused…

Darunia: Like me? * starts driving the video camera and he crashes into a rock and everything goes bazaar but you can hear "mmmmmmmmmm" and drooling and munching and "that's disgusting!" and "Stop that" *

:: The screen goes blank and you can hear CAPS_LOCK's voice ::

CAPS_LOCK voice: Sorry about that. Eventually Skull Kid wakes up and Zelda gives him the bill for chewing up her furniture then he faints again and Darunia never stopped eating the rocks and now the world doesn't have any rocks so cars don't crash and Darunia is starving and Link never stopped asking questions and now I'm lying in my bed but * looks around * I not so who is in my bed? Nobody knows. And Ruto suddenly missed her dad so she went to go visit her dad and now we are having a party and Malon bought cows and chickens and the place is a mess so Rauru started to eat fried chicken and steak while Malon was out buying…something…and Ganondorf and Nabooru had a fight and Ganondorf says that as long as he knew her, she had a huge nose and big pants and Nabooru is beating him up and when will I stop talking? Okay now I'll stop talking PLEASE R&R! 


End file.
